Of Dynasty's and Plans
by nightnovice
Summary: Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?   Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.  Post AYINTL
1. Chapter 1- Mother

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secrets has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

Post AYINTL

A/N: Finally a new story, I will update as often as I can and I hope you all enjoy!

 **Chapter 1 - Mother**

"Are you really going to marry Odette?" She grinned at him, in the dim lights of the tango club she looked angelic, ethereal, upon her face that placid grin.

That moment haunted him every day, every night since leaving her at the Inn. Every time he wished he had said no, he wanted to have said, 'I am going to marry you' but instead he quipped about dynastic plans and abandoned the love of his life. It was midnight and he was wide awake, he needed to be sleeping as he had a very important meeting at 7 am, he needed to be sharp, on his game, but he couldn't sleep knowing she wasn't the one lying in his bed. That she wasn't the one he would wake to, make love to and do everything to make her happy. She was an ocean away and he was a grown man pining like he was a lovesick teen.

Finn, Colin and Robert were sitting having drinks and decided that breaking up with Rory was dumb, sure Huntz had to he was getting married, but they were her friends too, they weren't saying goodbye. They needed her, they needed to know she was okay. Finn called a car and arranged for rooms in Hartford, then he and the boys loaded up leaving NYC to get 'mother' back. The boys arrived in Stars Hollow, pulled up to the infamous diner and exited the car, instructing the driver they would call when they needed him. Then they were off to search the sleepy berg to gain the whereabouts of Rory. They walked from closed business to closed business, it must be some holiday they reasoned, they happened upon the town square which was filled with revelers and wandered over to see the hub-bub. It dawned on them, they were crashing a wedding party. Finn spotted her first, a blaze of beauty in her flowing mid-calf blue gown and she looked overjoyed at whatever the petite Korean girl was telling her. The men made their way to her and awaited acknowledgement.

Rory looked at them and her eyes went wide, she was incredulous, "Finn, Colin, Robert!? What on earth are you doing crashing my mom's wedding party? She approached each and gave them a hug. Finn took her hand and looked around for anyplace with a bit of privacy. She followed him even though she had no idea what mischief he was up to now.

"Well doll, we missed you too much. We love you and decided we are staying your friends, so we are not saying goodbye ever, Logan will just have to deal with that." He held both her hands so she faced him as he spoke, "You will be proud to know that we came to this conclusion and knowledge without much need of Scotch."

"My goodness, all this love and without much need of Scotch, I am a lucky girl indeed. I am proud, so proud indeed that I will offer you a drink in celebration of our continuing friendship. She looped arms with Finn and Colin then winked at Robert as she led them back to the thick of the party and straight to the bar.

Lorelai noted the interlopers and decided to tease them a bit, "Oooh, society boys, what did you bring me? Is it bigger than a breadbox, is it from Tiffany's, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!"

Rory laughed at the boys pallor, " She is just teasing, she knows you are here for me and had no clue about the wedding, and she just loves to make pretty boys feel faint."

"Fun Spoiler!" Lorelai scoffed at her daughter, then bounded off and back to Luke.

"Wow! She is something else and those are amazing genes luv. I hope you plan to share them one day." Finn teased.

Now it was Rory's turn to pale, "Uh guys, follow me for a bit, I want to show you the house I grew up in."

The boys looked at each other and dutifully followed her, refreshed drinks in hand. She led them up the steps and to the kitchen inviting them to take a seat.

"Guys, I don't know how to say this, but I am pregnant, yes it's Logan's and yes I am keeping it. I am just a wreck because he is marrying Odette and I don't know what to do." She collapsed into the chair and placed her head on the table. Although it was a relief to let someone other than her mother know.

The three men sat stunned for a moment, then they each came up to her, Finn first pulling her from the chair and into his arms for a hug, then Colin and finally Robert.

Finn took her aside, "You are keeping it, right luv?" He spoke softly, she nodded "If Logan doesn't step up, I am there for you." He kissed her temple.

Finn then sprang into action, "Colin, set up the jet, Robert arrange for a car in London and I will arrange lodging as well as get Logan there to talk to you." The thought that Finn was in charge should have worried her, but oddly it was more comforting.

"Finn, I can't believe you are taking charge and helping me. Don't you guys have work? You can't just drop everything for me." She was deeply touched.

"We just did, and we mean it Rory, we all love you and now that there will be a little Logan or Rory, that baby will need its uncles. If you don't accept that consider the number of times you have bailed us out, literally, we more than owe you the return of the favor." Finn enthused as he rubbed her back in soothing circles.

They sat around the kitchen table and brainstormed, then the boys called for the car to retrieve them to Hartford where they would begin the plan. They also reminded her to pack and expect them by noon tomorrow. They left, each kissing her cheek in assurance, then Rory returned to her mother's party. A short while later a mobile Starbucks pulled up to the square, "Is Lorelai Gilmore here?"

Lorelai approached, "That would be me." She looked at the truck slightly suspicious.

"This" he indicated the truck,"is a gift from the party crashers, I am here until the festivities end and everything you or your guests desire is already paid for. He opened the panel, climbed back in the truck and began taking orders.

Lorelai was gobsmacked, "Wow, those boys sure know how to spoil a Gilmore girl alright." She laughed and ordered a double latte.

Rory smiled and agreed in a different way, "Yes they do mom, they sure do."


	2. Chapter 2 - Father

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

Post AYINTL

A/N: Wow! Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows, I hope I don't disappoint.

 **Chapter 2 - Father**

Finn and the boys arrived in Hartford and set to their tasks, deciding to stay clearheaded so as not to slip up and spoil the news that Logan deserved to her from her alone.

They made all the necessary arrangements, Jet, car and lodging, then Finn called Logan telling him they were bored and would be in town, giving him the hotel room number he had arranged for Rory, he also supplied a key at the suite so he could 'join them' at his leisure. It was all very convincing and sounded above board, Finn was impressed by his performance, so much so he bowed with flourish at his compatriots when he ended the call for which he received a society applause.

"Well done, I don't think he suspects a thing. Actually if I hadn't seen it myself I would have thought someone else made this plan." Colin sideways complemented.

"Who knew you had brains in this group, we always thought it was Logan." Finn scoffed, as Robert elaberated.

"Well boys, now that you have had your jabs, I suggest we retire, pack and make ready to intervene with ' _father_ ' on mother's behalf. It is simply not acceptable that little Huntz, be left without him. Not that I have no appreciation for 'O' but ' _mother' is_ mother and we owe her a greater allegiance." Finn was assured in his speech.

"If need be, I will marry her myself!" Robert proclaimed and was promptly popped upside the head by both Finn and Colin.

"Mother deserves better than the likes of you, if it comes down to it she can choose between Colin and myself, after all, what would become of your dream of all the bastards and the parrot otherwise?" Finn laughed.

"Yes, and your sisters, what would mother think? You know she would never allow it." Colin added.

Robert was defeated by his own boastings and realized he had ruined any opportunity at the revelation.

Colin and Finn exchanged a conspirator grin.

The trio arrived in the sleepy town at the appointed time and Rory was waiting with her bag packed and dressed in casual style, her hair was up in a French braid, she wore yoga pants and a tunic top with boat shoes, she was travel ready, it was a long flight and she was used to traveling in comfort over fashion.

"Well Luv, ready to let father know what's up?" Finn threw his arm over her shoulders.

Rory sighed, "Lead the way! In Omnia, right!?"

"In Omnia!" The boys agreed and they slipped into the car to meet her destiny.

The flight was uneventful, the drive to the hotel as expected, then finally they were in their suite, a lovely apartment really, it had a kitchen, living room, small theater and 6 private bedrooms with ensuites. Rory smiled at the luxury of it all, to the boys this was the norm, and it should be to her as well, but she reasoned with herself, deep down she was always a small town girl living in an upclass world. Once they settled in she excused herself to take a nap and the boys busied themselves with getting Logan to listen to reason.

The boys were playing cards so as to not get too rowdy and disturb Rory who was sleeping off her jet lag, they knew she shouldn't have coffee and had searched the internet for options and stumbled upon chicory which they promptly ordered for when she woke, they also had the mini bar stocked with fruit and other treats that she might enjoy upon waking. The afternoon lagged on and soon Logan was entering the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure boys, I didn't expect you until the suit fittings in two months." Logan grabbed the scotch and poured a glass as he worked his way to the table.

"Do we really need a reason to visit our very own Maxwell Smart, the master of mischief, we just missed you, haven't seen you in what four months, we missed you." Finn laughed and the boys agreed.

Rory having noticed the noise that signaled an increase in activity slowly came awake. She decided to shower before she met her fate.

Logan heard the shower, "Who else is here? "

Robert fielded, "Well you know how it is Huntz, one of us usually has a lady friend ready and waiting." He wiggled his brow suggestively and both Colin and Finn glared at him.

"Logan," Finn began, "You should know who is on the other side of that door, you still talk about her everyday, how saying goodbye was the worst mistake you ever made and how you should have answered her that night in the tango club. You have treated her shabbily, but you did that to each other, The boys and I are leaving, you need to talk to mother."

Colin quirked a brow, "We are leaving, you want them to deal with this alone? We were there, we have always been there, ever since the prank in Mr. Bell's class." Finn ushered him, up and out of the room, taking a reluctant Robert with them as well.

"Call me when it's okay for us to come back, but promise you will hear her out." Finn was stern.

Logan was surprised at this side of Finn, whatever it was, he was in big brother mode, "I promise, I will listen and call when it's all clear."

Just then Rory emerged from the room, her hair in damp soft curls, she was wearing a simple dress, it was a classic cut and flowed to her knees, her feet were bare, she was glorious and Finn took that as his cue to vamoose. She just watched as the men who had offered her this opportunity slipped quietly away leaving just herself and Logan standing quiet and awkward.

Logan looked at her, she was resplendent, her eyes had a sparkle and he wanted nothing more than to go to her, hold her and tell her he was a fool and that he loved her, but he didn't he just stared like a slack jaw teen, tongue tied like a boy asking for his first date. She looked the same and different all at once, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about her was different.

At last he spoke, "Ace, what brings you to London and don't tell me it was poker with the boys."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Reveal

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

A/N: I am so pleased so many of you are enjoying this story, I am always a bit nervous to publish, but I so appreciate the support and kind comments! Here is the reveal, hope you like it!

Post AYINTL

 **Chapter 3 – The Reveal**

Rory toed the carpet and tried not to meet his appraising gaze, "Hi"

"Rory, what are you doing her?" Logan gasped slack jawed.

"The boys showed up and decided we needed to talk." She stated in a halting manner, then she took a deep breath, " So, you are really marrying Odette."

"Give me a reason not to, I went through all the elaborate goodbye hoping you would ask me not to, and all you did was ask if I was going to." Logan poured more scotch and sighed.

"Do you want to?" She queried.

"Rory, you know the answer to that, I want you, but you said no, then you said Vegas, I want forever and even though I can't possibly love her ever, she has agreed to it." Logan took a long pull on his scotch and set it down firmly.

"What if I was pregnant, then what?" She inquired.

"If you were pregnant I would move heaven and earth to marry you, to be with you, if that is what it takes for you to be with me, I would make you pregnant right now, but that is not possible, it is what it is and I will have to marry a woman I don't love, who doesn't love me and we will perpetuate the cycle of unloved heirs." He sighed.

"New Hampshire, you said it was the dynastic plan, not that you loved her, I just now understand." She approached him softly. "Logan, you are going to be a father." She cupped his face and kissed his cheek.

He took a moment to process, "You're **pregnant** **?!"**

"Yes, I am pregnant, we must have missed a step in New Hampshire because after years of blockades, we must have missed one, I am pregnant." She held his hand and awaited the response.

" _Pregnant_ , we are going to have a baby - wow." He sighed and sat down placing his head in his hands, "Are you okay, is the baby – healthy?"

She retrieved her purse from the entry table and dug through for a moment and handed him a square of paper, it had a gray on grey uneven circle with a discernably darker grey mass that had a blip of white.

"That bit there, that is our baby, the white bit is the heart, you should hear it, it sounds like a light swhoosh, almost reminded me of the sound of the wind as it passed by my ears when we jumped, only more rhythmic." She smiled as he pet the page.

"A baby, a little bit of you and me, your eyes, my hair, or heck anyway it combines, it's a bit of both of us. Ace, are you sure you want to do this, what about your wide open future, tied to me, things change, a lot." He spoke hesitantly.

"Oh" she gently took the paper from his hands, "I'm sorry, I thought..." She took a deep breath, "I can't abort our baby Logan, but I won't hold you to anything, you have your plan, I am not a part of it." She gazed at the page lovingly, " I won't make a fuss, there won't be a scandal, Finn..."

Logan grabbed her shoulders and silenced her with a kiss, "I want to marry you dammit, and if you will marry me then I will be the happiest I have ever been, and Finn can be best man, but I'll be damned if he raises my kid, he can be the godfather."

Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Was that a proposal, but you are already engaged?"

"To hell with that, I didn't propose to her, you are the only woman I ever proposed to, our father's worked a deal and we were part of it, I am a grown ass man, I don't need _daddy_ to find me a wife, not if you agree to be mine; which is all I ever wanted. What do you say Ace, will you marry me, let me be your love and the father to our child?" He looked at her expectantly and held her face in his hand, compelling her to look at him. His eyes shown with love his hand trembled slightly.

"Really, you didn't propose to her, not ever?" Her lips trembled.

"Not ever." He stated resolutely.

" **YES** , a thousand times yes, I will marry you!" She leapt into his arms and peppered him with kisses finally landing on his mouth in a fever, they kissed with passion until they stumbled to the bedroom she had originally emerged from and fell into a passionate embrace.


	4. Chapter 3r - Reveal Revisited

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

Post AYINTL

A/N: Okay, I had chapter 4 prepped, edited and ready then some folks left some thought provoking comments that tweaked my noodle and egged on my muse, I hope you like the result as I have never attempted a POV or behind the scenes type chapter before I usually just power on, let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 3r - Reveal Revisited (POV)**

The boys quietly played poker, it was probably the quietest they had been since kindergarten when they had to play the 'quiet game' at naptime, you remember the rule _'you did not have to sleep, just be quiet so the other kids could'_. They raised, and drew all by hand signal having played together so often and even challenged each other with stares, eyebrow lifts and sly grins, it would have made Chaplin proud to see a game worthy of screen cards being played so artfully by millennials.

 _POV - The Lost Boys_

Finn - ' I hope they are ready for this, it would be a shame if Logan turned his back on this, he needs her, truly - _**he needs them**_.'

Colin - ' I hope we can help them, we failed in New Hampshire by leaving them to their own device, this time we need to make them see reason.'

Robert - 'I wonder if I could convince her to be with me if Logan abandons her? I would change all my plans to be the man she deserves, I would even share my fortune with my ungrateful sisters and forgo the parrot entirely."

 _POV - Rory_

Rory slept the deep dreamless sleep she often did after any flight and now that she was pregnant the exhaustion seemed even more overwhelming. Her ears perked up when she heard voices in jovial pitch, Logan must have arrived. She looked at herself and realized she had slept in the clothes she flew in, she must reek of airplane, okay so...private jet, but still recycled air, eww. She didn't want to meet Logan in her travel clothes, break the news smelling like forced air and dreamless sleep, she wanted him to want her, to be desired, she just hoped they could come to an agreement and that he would be a part of his child's life, even with his new wife. She ran the shower and allowed the tears to flow, she loved him, what if he didn't love or want her, what if he wanted her to terminate the pregnancy or tried to buy her off? Oh God, what if he just wanted her to stay his mistress? Was that what the house key was all about? Her mind reeled at the possible scenarios, she had seen daytime TV after all and some of that had to be based on real life right? Her hormonal mind spun out, like the cars on Tokyo Drift meets Twilight Zone, every probability was a possibility and the shower was not as calming as she hoped, she felt a tightness in her chest and in her belly, she had to calm down, she switched the water to a cooler setting, not a cold shower, but cool, and felt herself finally calm. She remembered the assurances of the boys, they would be there, Finn even offered to save her from a scandal and marry her so the speculations would be minimal, that calmed her, Finn was a good man, he would be a good father, okay if Logan stayed the dynastic course she had Finn. She exited the shower, placed drops in her eyes, toweled her hair and dressed ready to face the inevitable, ' _thank goodness for Finn'_.

 _POV - Logan as he approaches the room_

Logan was always happy when his friends took time from their busy schedules to visit, actually he felt guilty he did not often return the favor, yet they never mentioned it. Oddly to his memory, it seemed they were always coming to him as of late, especially in light of the whole **_Odette_** situation, he knew she didn't trust him far from her in their clutches. It my have been justified given their last excursion four months ago to say goodbye to Rory, the Wendy to his Peter, the 99 to his Maxwell, the sanity to his chaos, and the rhythm to his heartbeat, _a heart which now beat in spite of his wish it would stop, because without her, why should it keep beating?_ He used his card to enter the room and observed the odd charades version of poker being played, he presumed it must be a new challenge, but had to wreck the unnerving silence.

"This is new, did you all show up to teach me how we can finally beat the house in Vegas with pantomime?" he laughed and they rose to greet him, game forgotten they did the man-hug side shake they had done for years that echoed their brotherhood.

 ** _Setting the scene_**

The men greeted each other as would be expected for lifelong friends oddly not in touch for months, they spoke of deals, dates, and yes even escapades, it was 'old home week' then Logan heard the shower.

 **POV - Logan**

"Who is that, we are all here, if it's a boys weekend, why is a shower running? Stephanie?" In his heart he hoped it wasn't her, that it might be his Ace to save him from the hell he was destined to, she saved him so many times; perhaps this one time it could be mutual; how he wished she was here to save him from his dynastic hell, but that was a true fantasy, neither could save the other, fate hated them. Robert boasted, then Fin corrected and, as if on cue, she entered the room then, glorious in her sundress, feet bare hair in damp tendrils, she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He was lost in gazing at the woman he loved too much and wished so dearly to keep at his side, but he knew he was not her plan, _**never**_ her plan, so why was she even here?

She was so beautiful, then the boys exited with some protest to Finn's insistence and finally they were alone. She seemed bashful and almost afraid, but what could she fear from him?

 **POV - Rory**

He was there, he was once again in front of her and she had to tell him news that may break his heart, she was in a word terrified. They volleyed back and forth, finally she asked what he would do if she was pregnant? She only half heard his response and of course jumped to the wrong conclusion, he didn't want her or the baby, he reminded her of what it meant to be tied to him, she felt her worst fear come to life, he wanted her to not be pregnant. She remembered she had Finn...Then he fixed everything, calmed her fears and soothed her confusion, he loved her, he really LOVED HER!


	5. Chapter 4 - Closing the Chapter

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

A/N: Thank you all for the response to the POV chapter, I might try it again sometime based on the response. Have I told you all recently how great you are? Well you really are the best readers a girl could hope for! Thank you for being my inspiration!

Post AYINTL

 **Chapter 4 – Closing a Chapter**

It was noon the next day before the boys were given the all clear to return, lucky for them, Finn's family owned the hotel so finding alternate lodgings had not been an issue, in truth Finn had planned for it.

"Mother, Father are all things set to right?" Finn advanced as he set up the brunch he had pre-ordered complete with the full pot of chicory for her.

Logan laughed and smiled a knowing smile at his friends, "With us yes, the rest is just semantics. Uh, Finn, you know she can't have coffee right, much less a full pot?"

Finn laughed, "Of course, even I know that, it's chicory, like coffee, but no harm to baby Huntz, hopefully it will appeal to the picky palate of one Miss Gilmore?" He winked as he poured him a cup.

He took a deep whiff, then a tentative sip, " It isn't horrible, and it is a passing taste, so much better than decaf, hopefully it will stay down, coffee doesn't." He grinned half-heartedly, at this knowledge she had shared "Appears our child isn't a big coffee fan. " He chuckled, "I am going to be a father for real guys."

The boys were enthusiastic in their approval hugging, patting on the back and genuinely happy at the outcome of the outing.

"So Huntz, how are you going to break the news to 'O' , your father and everyone, are you coming back to the states?" Finn enthused, he would like nothing more than to have them all back in Connecticut, or at least nearby.

Logan wiped his hand over his face, he knew these were valid questions but his excitement over finally having Rory as his future made everything else slip away. The thoughts of the baby, their baby had been like an elixir and now Finn's word were like ice to his warm heart. What was he going to do? How was he going to leave London or would she consider staying here? He scrubbed his forehead with his fingertips and ran his hands through his hair. Just as he was about to answer Rory re-entered the room sensing the tension of unanswered questions.

"Boys, is there something I should know, you all look as if the prize pony just died." She loaded a plate with fruit and poured her self a cup from the pot thinking it had to be coffee, but upon first whiff she knew it was not her beloved beverage. "Care to tell me what this is, I know it's not coffee and it isn't even decaf."

"Luv, it's better for you and the baby, it's called chickory and it tastes like coffee but won't hurt the little bundle." Finn assured.

Rory huffed, it was going to be a long few months if she would be deprived of her beloved coffee.

Logan kissed her sweetly then excused himself and returned to the room they had shared too shower and redress. While he was in the shower he allowed his mind to ruminate over the question Finn had asked that he left unanswered, what now, how did he break it off with 'O', what will he tell his father and most of all, how can he convince his father to let him return stateside so he could take care of Rory and his child. The shower had done nothing to calm his mind and he was more confused than when he had entered it. He dressed distractedly and emerged from the room and looked at his friends then at her, a strange calm came over him.

"I am going to head out I have some things to take care of, "He kissed her head absently, "be ready at seven, I will take you some place nice for dinner." With that he left the conclave, and they were all taken aback.

"Is it just me or was that robo-Logan? Did he seem off to anyone but me?" Rory worried.

"Of course he's distracted, he has a lot on his plate with this news." Colin rubbed her back soothingly, "He did say he was taking you to dinner though, that's something."

"Yeah, luv, he has to break things off with Odette, tell his dad and try to find a vacancy in Hartford or New York so he can be with you and the little bit." Finn sat to her other side and wrapped her hands in his.

"Oh" she sighed in realization, "I guess I didn't think this through, I am ruining his life, I shouldn't have told, I should have just let him go on with his dynastic plan, he would have been better off..."

"Stop right there!" It was Robert who interrupted her rant, " Logan deserved to know, he doesn't have to end things with Odette, he could pay you off, but he still loves you Rory, he always has, this Vegas deal you had with him nearly killed him. You have to know he hated being casual with you, not being able to tell you how he really felt. Your stubbornness in keeping it casual was devastating to him, that is why he agreed to the plan when his father presented it, he wants to be married, he wants a family, he wants all he never had growing up, he was going to marry her, not out of love but out of the desire to have what you weren't willing to give him."

Rory brushed a tear away, "I never meant to hurt him, I love him, I always have and always will, it just seemed easier you know, keep it casual, no one gets hurt."

"Look how well that turned out." Robert scoffed, "Rory, you know we all love you, truly we do, but sometimes your evasive nature makes us want to shake you by the shoulders. Honestly I am so happy


	6. Chapter 5 - The Fat Lady Sings

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

Post AYINTL

A/N: I really appreciate all of your support and encouragement, and to those of you who have read my other stories and added them to your favorites, THANK YOU! My hubby thought this title was offensive, but please know I am referring to Opera, the show isn't over 'til the fat lady sings, and she is the Diva, so really this isn't an insult it is a comment on Logan 'growing a pair'.

 **Chapter 5 – The Fat Lady Sings**

Logan drove aimlessly around London, he knew what he had to do, but he was stalling. Gathering his courage he parked in his spot at HPG and rode the elevator to his father's office.

"Logan, son good to see you here on a Sunday even, I knew this marriage would bring out the hard work in you." Mitchum cheered.

"Dad, take a seat, I have some important news to tell you." He took the chair across from his father's imposing desk, he suddenly felt as if he were five again and had broken the vase Great-Aunt Edna had given them as a wedding present.

"Well out with it." Mitchum crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan took a calming breath, "I can't marry Odette, and it may cost us. Rory came to see me and she is pregnant, yes it's mine and no I won't buy her off, ask for an abortion or marry Odette, not when the love of my life is carrying my child."

Mitchum took all of this in, "You are sure this is what you want? Marriage to a working girl, reputation ruined and a possible breach of the fidelity clause. How far along is she?"

"Four months, I said goodbye to her four months ago as I promised, she just came to me yesterday with the news. She didn't ask for anything, she just wanted me to know, this, the rest it's all me. I have never stopped loving her, I will never love Odette and Rory is carrying my child, our child, your grandchild, the Huntzberger heir. I want to be a family with her." Logan was vehement.

Mitchum took this all in, "Son, you know she could be lying."

"Rory wouldn't lie to me, especially about this, I know her, I trust her. If you want I can resign, and find work elsewhere, I won't abandon her or our child." Logan was stern.

"Don't jump to conclusions, if you trust her, really trust her she can do a paternity test so I trust her. After all you are changing a whole lot of plans on just her word." Mitchum looked at his son with quiet understanding. "Does her family know, will Emily be an obstacle and her father, is he supporting her in this decision, he holds the purse strings after all."

Logan hadn't considered any of this, just that he loved Rory and she loved him, but this was the reality."I am sure Emily won't stand in the way, she always liked me, so did her dad, they may not appreciate the circumstance of our reunion, but I believe they will stand by us."

The two men sat silent and then Mitchum picked up the phone, François, we need to talk, I don't think this agreement we have where we placed our children in the deal is going to work, they don't want it to work, the agreement without them still could, but they don't need to be a part of it." He listened to the other mans reply and nodded. "You are right, it would have been a wonderful thing, his hair her eyes, the children would have been beautiful, but they wouldn't be happy. Tell me is Odette really happy with this match. I thought not, we can rework the deal, leave the children out of it and all will be well, I will see you tomorrow at 10, we can rework the deal, I am sure we will both be more than happy and the children can drop this façade." He nodded and wrote some notes on his tablet. "Excellent. I will see you tomorrow at 10." Mitchum then hung up the phone.

"That's it, with a five minute call you ended my dynastic plan? I no longer have to marry Odette and am free to marry Rory?" Logan was in awe.

"Not so fast son, you still have to tell Odette and your mother, I don't envy you either task, especially your mother. She was looking forward to a spectacle of a wedding with all the frivolities, you are taking that from her and giving her a scandal, still want Ms. Gilmore?" Mitchum was self-satisfied as he leaned back in his chair.

"More than you will ever know." He rose and left his father to consider his reply and determined to drive to his apartment and end things with Odette.

Logan entered the apartment and noticed Odette was packing, "Would you like to tell me what is going on 'O'?" He questioned as he placed his keys in the bowl by the door.

"My father called, the engagement is off, I am free to return to Paris." She continued gathering her things. "Is it because of her? The one you call ' _Ace_ ' from all those years ago?"

Logan sighed, "Yes, and it hasn't been so many years, she is pregnant, it's mine and I am going to be with her." He knew it would hurt but the slap she delivered stung, she hadn't removed her ring. She then took it from her finger and left it on the table.

"Asshole, if you did not want to marry me, all you ever had to do was say so, now we are both damaged goods." She spat. "Oh, but you have her and your little crew, what do I have? You ruined everything for me, for what, a little nobody from nowhere who can't even hold a job, who said no to you for her career and now that she has none, she conveniently falls pregnant. You are a fool, you could have had it all, the beautiful wife, the perfect home, and our children would have been perfect, now you have her, I hope you are happy in your decision. Goodbye Logan, and I hope she breaks your heart." With that she indicated her luggage and boxes to the waiting men and left in a huff.

Logan collapsed into his sofa and observed the clock, it was already 5:30, he had promised Rory dinner, but had yet to break the news to his mother. He picked up the phone to call the only person, aside from the boys, who may be happy with his news.

"Honor?" He waited for her to respond.

"Hey little brother, long time no talk, so tell me the news that's fit to print, have you and Odette decided on a color scheme?" Honor prattled in a comforting way.

"Odette and I are over, we never should have let it get this far." He sighed heavily into the phone. "Rory is pregnant, it is mine and she has agreed to marry me."

Honor processed this news and smiled widely, "I am so happy for you both, it is about time you two stopped playing around and got serious! When am I to be an aunty?" She squealed over the line.

Logan chuckled, " Well she is four months, so late summer is my guess, she hasn't really told me a definite date, is that even possible with the first one anyway, it can be early or late..." He rambled.

Honor giggled, "My baby brother is going to be a father, I am so excited and that Rory is the mom, that is even better! Odette was okay, but there was never the spark you had with Rory, have you told mom?"

Logan sighed, "No, I spoke to dad, Odette, now you, Mom is next, I just needed someone to be happy."

"Oh Logan, of course I am happy I always like Rory, Odette was mom approved, but Rory makes you happy!" Honor enthused. "Tell Rory to call me, I want to take her shopping!" With that she ended the call leaving him to call his mother.

He dialed the well known number, and waited as the maid directed his call, his mother answered in a huff. "Tell me you aren't leaving Odette for that girl, that Gilmore girl, she turned you down in front of the whole of society, you cannot marry her."

Logan sighed, Odette must have called his mother, "She is having my baby, I ended things with Odette, I told father and now I am telling you, Rory and I are having a baby, we will be a family with or without your support, you decide." He sighed deeply, "Rory will be my wife, the mother of my child and you can either be on board or not, but it won't change a damn thing." He abruptly hung up the phone.

Shira looked at the phone and sighed, how she hated that girl.


	7. Chapter 6 - Thinking it Over

**finally Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

A/N: There was some confusion over Robert being the voice of reason, really though I always thought his asking Rory out was like a dare, or perhaps he drew the short straw, he seemed oddly surprised that she said yes. Perhaps he isn't a jerk, just cast in that light so Logan might come to his senses about his feelings for Rory. I can't thank you all enough for reading, favoriting and especially commenting it really keeps me motivated! You are the best! (side note ' _and italics' denotes inner thoughts.)_

Post AYINTL

 **Chapter 6 – Thinking it Over**

Rory was finally sleeping, after many restless nights she was in a dream-filled sleep, the morning had left her exhausted. After Logan left she had carried on with breakfast as if all was well, then movies and lunch, finally she was tired, exhausted to the bone and she begged the boys to let her sleep, no caffeine Rory was grumpy and tired, they let her sleep. While she slept she dreamed, she remembered everything, the fateful jump, his interruption of Mr. Bell's class, the vow renewal, and all that transpired with her and Marty, she even remembered Colin and Finn moving her into his apartment, the knight, the rocket, the intensity of their love and then she remembered her graduation, the worst moment of her life, saying no to forever with the love of her life, she was a fool, she knew it then and she knew it now; she would always know it.

"Luv, wake up, you are crying, you shouldn't cry, it's all okay." Finn had come in to wake her so she would be ready for dinner and found her in a state. He rubbed her back to carefully wake her. "Luv, Logan will be here in an hour, you should get ready, it'll all be okay, he loves you so much as we all do." he pet her hair in reassurance.

"Finn, he deserves better, Odette has the breeding, the background and she is who Shira and Mitchum want for him, a perfect trophy wife, I am being so selfish, I should never have told any of you, it would have been so much better." She sighed into his shoulder not noticing that Logan had entered the room.

"You are wrong, you are exactly what I need, deserve and most assuredly want, I am so happy you decided to tell me, all of us, I spoke to Mitchum, ended things with Odette and even called my mom to let her know the facts of life." He pulled her from Finn's embrace to his lap. "I love you Ace, you are it for me, I was an idiot to think anyone else could even compare." He kissed her temple and felt her relax into him.

Finn left the room closing the door, thinking _'about ruddy time!'_

"You came back, I was sure when you left this morning, it was really goodbye." She snugged into his shoulder.

"I told you to be ready at seven, why would I make dinner plans and then stand you up? I know better than to starve my Gilmore girl, you need to trust me Ace, sure I had a lot to take care of today, but I took care of it. I told my dad, Odette, her father knows, Honor and even my mom, all roads are traveled and they led me back to you, so get up, get dressed and let's go have a nice dinner." He kissed her head in assurance.

She snugged into him, "I am so sorry I didn't trust you, it must be the hormones, I am just so emotional." ' _That and flashbacks of you abandoning me at my graduation, you ruined that day for me, I worked so hard and you ruined it, took my day and made it all about you, then I ruined it and now it is the worst memory of my life. I should have been happy, proud, instead I was regretful and depressed._ '

"Ace, you have to trust me, I am here, I want you and the little us you are carrying, I will do anything for the two of you. Now wash your face, get dressed, I am taking you to dinner." he thought to himself, _'I will never be stupid enough to walk away again.'_

Rory took time to notice how he was dressed, nice slacks, a cashmere blazer, crisp shirt and tie with cufflinks and a tie bar. She slipped from his lap and dropped her sleep clothes to the floor, then proceeded to the ensuite to wash and retrieve her lingerie, she pulled her hair in to a low bun and slipped into a blue silk slip dress and silver heels, then added silver jewelry and the tennis bracelet he had given her all those years ago. Logan watched as she dressed, he loved to watch her prepare for their dates, it was intimate, private and wholly his.

"How do I look? Should I change?" Rory fidgeted as she always did, never quite feeling as if she got things right, fears of Emily's approval always lurking from her pool house / DAR days.

"You look perfect, beautiful and I can barely see the evidence of our love in that dress." He skimmed his hand gently over her belly, lovingly, relishing the knowledge that his child was growing there.

The pair exited the room to find the boys dressed and ready, "Where are we headed Huntz?" Colin advanced.

"Rory and I are headed to dinner, you boys are on your own." Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and led her out the door.

"Boys I think we have been stood up, so I guess we are on our own, pub crawl?" Finn advanced and the boys laughed as the exited to the elevator.


	8. Chapter 7 - Closing the Deal

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

A/N: Remember _'italics'_ are their inner dialogue, the stuff they should say out loud but don't.

Post AYINTL

 **Chapter 7 – Closing the Deal**

Rory and Logan entered the elegant restaurant and were led to the back, to a private dining area.

"This way we can talk, and no one will overhear." He held her chair for her, then took the seat beside her. " how soon do you want to get married?" He held her hand in his.

"Really, you want to do this right away?" She was flustered, her heart was beating rapidly and all she could think was _'I should have married you the first time you asked.'_

"It's hardly a rush Ace, it's been ten years and a baby in the making, we have already wrecked the marriage of the century, so if we don't wed soon my paternity will be held in question, possibly for all of our child's life." Logan explained, all he could think was, _'please be ready to marry me this time, I can't take another rejection from you.'_

"Oh, I didn't think we would have to do this right away..." She paused biting her nail while thinking, _'I don't want my life's scandal to follow my child.'_

The waiter came just then, to take drink and appetizer orders so she had a moment to think, _'of course she wanted to marry him, but where would they live, does he have to stay in London, would she be so far from her mom, but her mom was married now, maybe it would work out. There were a million questions, but as she watched him order for himself then on her behalf, something clicked, they could do this, together they balanced each other, anticipating needs, desires and even hopes.'_ She smiled at him and once the waiter left she reached for his hand.

"You jump, I jump jack, just tell me when and I will be the one in the white dress." She beamed at him now fully confident for the first time since her grandfather passed.

Logan's heart skipped a beat, this wasn't the answer he expected, he had thought she would drag things out. "As soon as arrangements can be made, I am sure you will want to live stateside and that may be tricky, I have some things in pretty intense negotiations."

"Logan, I will live with you where ever you need to be, I am writing a book now, I am not reporting, I can write a book from anywhere. I guess I didn't tell you that part. Jess, you remember him? He wrote a book, the 'Subsect' when we were in college, well he is part owner of a publishing house and is helping me with my book, it pays a little while I write, not much, but it is better than the freelance and I can help some and if I open my trusts...I just never wanted to rely on them, it seems silly now." She bowed her head and felt the shame her mother was sure to put upon her.

"Trusts Ace, as in plural, how many do you have, what have you been keeping from yourself?" Logan was curious, he knew she lived paycheck to paycheck by choice, but what had she left untouched? They had never really discussed money, especially hers as she was insistent she hadn't earned it so did not deserve it.

"I guess you know my grandma Lorelai left me a trust, it was supposed to pay for Chilton, Yale and help me get started in journalism, then of course I have the Hayden trust separate from my father's inheritance and finally grandpa left me well provided for, I guess in all it is maybe 150 or so." She sighed and took a long sip of her water, her hands slightly trembling.

"Ace, is that million? You live check to check, sleep on friends couches and had that dive of an apartment in Brooklyn and your net worth is more than double that of Odette." He laughed inwardly at the irony.

"My mom said I didn't earn it so I couldn't use it, but I think our child can benefit from it, and mom will be okay; right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Ace, my sweet obedient daughter to her crazy mother, you are absolutely correct, I will help your mother see the wisdom in being sure her grandchild has the financial support of both parents. We can have whatever agreement you want drawn up, my father is going to kick himself, I can't wait to see Shira's face when she meets Francine, she has always wanted to know your grandmother, but has been shunned, now she will be family." He tossed his head back gleeful at the irony. " My father thinks you need the support of the Hayden's and Gilmore's, how is it you were never presented as heiress?" He looked at her intently.

"Hello?... **Have you met my mother** , she would have destroyed the paperwork to keep me from inheriting, she stole me the DAY before I was to be christened to keep me from becoming a Hayden "officially",she made air quotes as she said officially, "she really hated how Straub and Francine reacted. As it was she just kept me in the dark and argued behind my back, it is part of why grandpa's death was so devastating, he made me executor, I had to have all the financials disclosed, including my own, honestly I am still reeling a little." Her voice was small and confused.

"Ace, it's okay now, we have each other, we will work it out together and I think we can keep your net worth under the wire." He laughed inside himself, _'the woman of his dreams, a Pulitzer winner and the would be the savior of HPG, Mitchum would eat crow, Logan was bliss filled'._


	9. Chapter 8 - Best Served Cold

**Of Dynasty's and Plans**

Finn, Colin and Robert decide that they don't want to say goodbye to Rory and that Logan is an idiot for doing so. Will our intrepid heroes have their way? What secret has Rory been keeping?

Disclaimer: Still not mine and if it were, I would keep Finn around for more than comic relief.

A/N: Here we are again at the end of another story, I know you always wish they were longer but my muse said this is the end. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and following, it really makes me feel like you enjoy my writing and inspires me to write more. If you ever have an idea you would like to see, leave a comment or PM me and I will try to accommodate. Until we meet again, thank you!

Post AYINTL

 **Chapter 8 – Best Served Cold**

Logan stood a bit taller when returning to HPG, he had hired a 'spin doctor' for Rory to assist her in the transition from simple reporter to heiress, Lacy was one of the best in the biz, HPG had used her on many occasions to help rising stars, young inheritor's and even debutants take their place, at 55 she was the absolute pro at easing someone into their role and convincing the press to _'back the fuck off'_. Rory liked her immediately, she reminded her of the harp player Drella from the Independence Inn with a bit of Miss Celine thrown in, yet still as kooky as Sookie, simply over the top and always in charge. Lacy helped Rory to embrace her role, even helped her with how to talk to her mother, something she never thought she would need help with, but Lacy was intimately familiar with the dilemma, having gone through a similar event herself, although hers cost her the love of her life leaving her a spinster, she hoped to help Rory avoid that fate.

Logan entered his father's office, "Dad, I have a proposition for you, one that can eliminate the requirement of the dynastic plans you have drawn up, invite the Hayden's to invest."

Mitchum looked at his son with eyes wide, "The Hayden's would never invest in media, they are lawyers, why would they care if we grew the business, how would it benefit them?"

" You see dad, you have something in common, an heir, well soon to be heir." Logan sat smugly back in his chair.

"Really, how is that so, I know Josh isn't an heir and Rory is a Gilmore", then the penny dropped, "Her father is a Hayden? The elusive Hayden heiress, is also the Gilmore heiress and currently carrying the Huntzberger heir so subsequently theirs, son you must marry that girl post haste. We simply can't have a scandal as her birth caused." Mitchum took out his pen and began writing some ideas. He needed this to work, and he needed his son not to look like a gold-digger, oh the irony.

"Look dad, I know you didn't know this about Rory, hell the full understanding wasn't even in **her** life until Richard passed, she was made executor and it all came out, her mother has kept her in the dark and practically the poorhouse for her whole life, she has no idea what she can accomplish with her inheritance or trusts and so I set her up with Lacy, I think it is best for all of us, now if you can manage mom?" Logan said hopefully.

"Son, you handle Rory, I will deal with your mother, I married her after all, and she has always wanted to be in the DAR, ironically the girl she hates most is quite possibly, the deciding vote." He winked at his son knowing she would only be a guest member but appreciating his dad's acceptance of his soon to be bride.

Logan left the meeting with his dad, a spring in his step, he needed to blow off some steam, 'Ace, meet me in the lobby at 7, dress to impress! XOXO'

Rory looked at the message and smiled, "Boys, I need to go shopping!"

The boys being accustomed to Stephanie's shopping habits, they took her to the most exclusive shops, she was never allowed to procure a card, even if it was Logan's, each man paid in turn, for dress, shoes and even accessories, the only thing on Logan's card were her underpinnings, they all agreed, only he should know the price of that pleasure.

l88888l8888l88888lllllllllllll888888888888888888l888888888888l8888888888888

Rory was dressed to impress, hair in loose curls that he adored, when Logan arrived in a smart suit, formal yet relaxed in his style, she matched beautifully as if planned and he beamed at the result.

"You are perfect as ever, I am the luckiest man," He kissed her sweetly, as he admired her cornflower blue dress by Stamnoi, shoes by Christoff and jewels by Winston, he knew every man in the room was jealous. It was only improved when she said, "Good to know, because I love you."

They entered the waiting car and were whisked away to a lovely restaurant then afterwards they were escorted to the very exclusive club 'M' where they danced the night away. Logan was over the moon, he finally had the love of his life, she was the ultimate answer to the dynastic plan and he was going to be the father he never had. Life was good, he was happy and things from here could only go up.

*End*


End file.
